Showdown!  Agni Kai
by Xonel
Summary: The score is now one to one.  But can a crazy fireben- I mean, Merines really be defeated?


Xonel: I really hope people get this. Why? Because I find the idea hilarious.

I own nothing

**Showdown! Agni Kai**

"I now pronounce you husband and-" Maurits froze.

Shirley scowled. "What are you doing? Finish it!"

"You're not marrying Senel today," came a voice behind them. "I am." Chloe stepped forward from the shadows, Norma right behind her.

Shirley laughed. "You?" Shirley stepped down from the steps at her end of the courtyard. "Alright then, Chloe! I challenge you to an Agni Kai! The showdown that was always meant to be!"

"You're on."

"What are you doing?" Norma said, waving her arms. "She's playing you, C! She knows she can't handle both of us, so she's trying to separate us!"

"I know," Chloe replied calmly. "But there's something different about her. I can't explain it, but she's slipping."

Norma frowned. "But you even told Teach that you couldn't take her on by yourself."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Shirley grinned maniacally and tore off the fabric of her dress to reveal that she was wearing a full suit of traditional Ferines armor. She flung the pale fabric behind her. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, Chloe."

Chloe readied herself. "No you're not."

Shirley smirked, then leapt forward, propelling herself forward with jets of water, cackling all the while.

Chloe leapt out of the way, drawing her sword in the same motion. She sent a Demon Fang toward Shirley, but it was easily evaded.

The wedding orchestra started to play dramatic music as both of them sent some of their most powerful attacks at eachother.

"Demon Fang Fury!"

"Tidal Wave!"

Eres energy and water met head on in a collision, both amplified by the effects of the comet above them.

Chloe held her sword in front of her, shielding herself from the resulting blast. When the two attacks cancelled eachother out, she looked up to see Shirley breathing heavily. "No lightning today?" she asked. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" She slashed the air for emphasis.

"You want lightning?" Shirley screamed. "I'll show you lightning!" She started to wave her Angelic Quill in the air in a series of arcs, chanting the incantation all the while. A split second before she released the crystal eres, she met Chloe's eyes, but then her attention shifted to Senel.

"If I can't have him, then neither can you, peasant!"

Chloe's eyes widened.

"Indignation!"

Chloe dove in front of the blast, sword extended in front of her in a futile attempt to switch the direction of the eres and transform the energy into a Lightning Tiger Blade attack. The blast hit her sword, but she couldn't shift the flow of energy fast enough. Electricity surged up her arm and she fell to the ground, limp.

"C!" Norma rushed forward, ready to cast Revive, but was stopped short as Shirley shot another Indignation straight into the ground in front of her.

"I'd much rather the royal physician take a look at dear C, if you don't mind," Shirley shrieked, readying for another Indignation from atop on of the buildings lining the courtyard.

Norma ran behind a pillar as her mind raced. _"Royal physician"? What the heck is she talking about? Man, Shirl's really lost it! _

"Where are you, peasant?"

Norma yelped and ran as she saw Shirley approaching her from around the corner.

Abruptly, she remembered the fact that she had a life bottle in her pocket. In a moment of desperation Norma ran back to the middle of the courtyard and threw the contents of the bottle in Chloe's general direction as she ran by, still dodging Indignations. Surprisingly, it worked.

Chloe only took enough time to blink before she jumped back to her feet and rushed toward Shirley, ready to unleash Tiger Tempest. Caught off guard, Shirley opted to use a regular attack, throwing her quill. Chloe smirked, changing tactics and using her combo eres, Prima Donna, to counter.

As a result, Shirley was temporarily frozen, giving Chloe enough time to bind her with some rather conveniently placed iron chains. When the effects of her counter-attack wore off, Shirley immediately began screaming out obscenities.

"Norma, would you mind?"

Norma nodded. "I'd be happy to. Silence!" Shirley's screams immediately stopped.

Chloe let out a tired breath, then looked to the alter from which Maurits had already fled. Senel was, needless to say, still lying on the ground.

"Man, when Senny's out, he's out," Norma remarked.

"That's despicable, especially for you, Shirley." Chloe shook her head, "Marrying a man while he's asleep..."

"So... Want me to get the priest before he wakes up?" Norma asked.

"Naturally."

...xXx...

Xonel: I might just write an entire series based on this idea. Sort of. For some reason, I really want to hear Chloe say "I must capture the Avatar to restore my honor!" Lol.


End file.
